The Ultimate Godslayer! Hearts is Born!
の し！ハーツ ！ |Rōmaji title = Kyūkyoku no kamigoroshi! Hātsu tanjō! |TitleImage = Super_Dragon_Ball_Heroes_Episode_17_Titlecard.png |Number = 17 |Series = Super Dragon Ball Heroes |Saga = Universal Conflict Saga |Manga = Chapter 11 |Airdate = October 27, 2019 |Previous = Zamasu vs Universe 7! Ambition's End! |Next = Super Showdown! Gogeta vs Hearts }} の し！ハーツ ！|Kyūkyoku no kamigoroshi! Hātsu tanjō!}} is the seventeenth episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Android 17, Hit, and Jiren prepare to face the newly powered up Ultimate Hearts who had just merged with the Universe Seed. Hearts sends forth several small green orbs that encircle and rotate around the group. With a click of his fingers, the orbs zoom through the air where they strike at and enclose the heroes in an ever tightening space, causing them to begin to bump into each other. Hearts leaps into action himself and takes each member of the group down with one strike per combatant, sending them crashing to the ground before having the orbs return to him. As everyone returns to their feet, with Vegeta in particular being angered at how easily he was taken down, Goku is the first to charge back in for more, turning Super Saiyan Blue in the process. However his momentum is halted by Hearts who tells him that he can see everything, including his movements and his heart, before sending him rocketing backwards where Goku reverts to base form. Hit and Jiren charge in together, ready to each throw a punch but share the same fate as Goku. Hearts performs the Gravity Finale, sending a swarm of energy cubes up beneath everyone's feet. Unable to escape, the cubes damage them, and as the cubes go up into the sky they form together to become a single giant orange cube that emerges from the darkened clouds. Hearts brings the cube down heavily on the group, causing them to collapse once again. Hearts unleashes a powerful wave of energy that severely damages the surrounding area and the helpless heroes below. Once more, the group struggles to get to their feet with Piccolo saying that they can not run away as the power that Hearts contains could destroy the entire universe. Jiren and Hit rush in for the second time, throwing a barrage of attacks but being unable to land. Goku flies over to Vegeta and suggests fusing as they did once before as he is not sure when his Ultra Instinct will become available to him again. As Vegeta reluctantly agrees and begins the process of fusing with Goku, Piccolo, Future Trunks and Android 17 jump into battle with Hearts to buy the two Saiyans some time. Swatting his enemies away, Hearts sees the newly formed Gogeta and asks who he is, finding him amusing. Laughing at Gogeta for believing that he could possibly defeat him, Gogeta smirks and asks him for some fun as he floats into the air ready for battle. Major Events *The heroes battle against the newly powered Ultimate Hearts. *Goku and Vegeta fuse together to become Gogeta. Battles *Hearts (Ultimate) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Android 17, Hit and Jiren *Hearts (Ultimate) vs. Future Trunks, Piccolo, Android 17, Hit and Jiren Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Gogeta *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Android 17 *Hit *Jiren *Hearts Locations *Earth Objects *Universe Seed Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Ultimate Form (Universe Seed) Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the manga, Android 17 and Piccolo fight Rags while Goku, Vegeta, Hit and Jiren battle Hearts. *In the manga, Hearts brings in the God Meteor prior to Goku and Vegeta fusing into Gogeta. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 17 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes